


She's a Witch

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Anonymous. Okay I dont know if you write Rowena, but if you do could you write one where the reader is a winchester and when mary comes back she finds out her daughter is gay and with rowena? Maybe fluff and angst? Thank you no matter what. I love your account!!
Relationships: Rowena x Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	She's a Witch

Walking into the bunker, you jogged down the stairs. You didn’t hunt with your younger brothers, so you just checked in when you were nearby. You’d just gotten done with a hell of a hunt, and were looking forward to some time with them. Your girlfriend was currently assisting them, so you’d get time with her, as well. “Oh, boys!” You called out. “Babe?” You made your way through the halls. 

When you walked into the library, you froze. Sitting there with your brothers was your mother. Your eyes went to Dean. “Hey, sis.” He stood up. “Mom’s back.” He said simply. 

“What? How? When?!” You dropped your bag onto the library table, confusion washing over you. 

“Amara brought her back.” He explained, hands in his pockets. 

“And you couldn’t text me? Call me? Have Rowena send me some magic signal?!” You asked him. “Nothing?” 

He shrugged slightly. “We’ve been catching up. And Rowena is off getting some things, so she isn’t even here.” He told you. 

Mary stood up, a tearful look in her eyes. “Y/N…” She sniffed. The last time she saw you, you were five, with pigtails in your hair. Now you were all grown up, and a hunter. When you looked towards her, her arms were open, and you couldn’t help but go hug her. She gripped you tight, crying. “I’ve missed so much.” She said sadly. 

Pulling away, you nodded. “I’m sure Dean here has caught you up. Tattled on me a bit.” You said half playfully, trying to keep some humor to this. It was that, or crumble under the emotions you were feeling.

She smiled at that, remembering what the two of you were like when you were kids. “No, he’s proud of you.” She told you, making your eyebrows shoot up, your eyes going to him. “Says you’re a damn good hunter.” 

“Funny, he’s always telling me I should quit.” You shook your head. “Says I should leave it up to him and Sammy.” You chuckled. “Not that I’d ever get out with Rowena, too.” 

“Are you two close?” She asked. 

You nodded. “She’s my girlfriend.” You said simply. “And, if she’s out, I’m going to go shower and get ready to surprise her.” You grabbed your bag. “I’ll make dinner.” You called out as you left the room. 

Dean sighed. “I wish she wouldn’t talk about ‘surprising her’ like that.” He made a face. “Sounds so wrong.” He muttered. “But, I can’t be mad that she’s cooking.” 

“She’s dating...Rowena?” Mary asked her son, wanting him to clarify that. “The witch?” 

“Yeah, I stopped trying to end it a year or so ago.” He shrugged. “Didn’t end too well. A lot of fighting.” He told her. “She’s really got the Winchester temper.” 

Mary didn’t look too pleased to hear her daughter was seeing a witch. “How long have they been together?” She asked, sitting back down. 

Dean thought for a minute. “Uh, two years?” He thought that sounded about right. “She didn’t come clean for the first few months, though, so I’m guessing.” He admitted. “It was like her coming out all over.” When she gave him a confused look, he went on. “Oh, she came out as a lesbian when she was like...16. She didn’t wanna tell us because she thought we’d be pissed. Dad high fived her.” He laughed at the memory. “She only came out because Sammy asked her about her girlfriend without thinking about it. Kid didn’t care. Just asked when she was gonna bring her girlfriend to meet us- he’d seen them holding hands and kissing a few days before.” 

She smiled sadly, knowing that was one more thing that she had missed. Sighing, she sat back in her chair. 

“You’re here now, ma.” He crouched. “You’ll make new memories.” He told her, having a feeling that’s what had her upset. “We’ll talk more over dinner, okay? She makes some mean meatloaf.” He chuckled. 

\-- 

You were working on dinner when Mary walked into the kitchen. Her heart broke, watching you. You were wearing an apron, your hair was in a messy bun, your feet were bare, and it looked so domestic. Hearing her, you looked over. “Hi, mom.” You said shyly. “I’m making spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread.” You told her. 

“And here Dean had me hoping for meatloaf.” She said with a light chuckle. 

Laughing, you shook your head. “Of course he did. Man would have me make it in bulk if he could.” You told her. “That and cheeseburgers.” 

She nodded, chewing on her lip. “So, Rowena?” She asked. 

“Rowena.” You smiled as you said her name. 

“How would your dad feel about you dating a witch?” She asked, knowing John would have hated it. 

You sighed. “Might want to ask yourself how dad would feel about me dating someone who’s saved our asses a couple times.” You glanced at her. “Not all witches are as shitty as we think, mom.” You pointed out. “Give her a chance. I love her, and she makes me happy.” 

Mary bit her lip, swallowing. “Do you know when she’ll be here?” She asked. 

“No, but if she only went out to get some stuff, then she should be back soon.” You told her. “If not, I’ll call her and ask.” You shrugged a shoulder. 

\--

Rowena had come back, just in time for dinner, her face lighting up when she saw you. Now everyone was sitting around the dinner table, enjoying the dinner you had made. You were currently talking about one of your latest hunts. “So, this poor sheriff was not getting the hint.” You went on. “He was trying so hard to impress me, and I’m trying to keep things professional. Trying to get the damn case over with. Well, I’m interviewing a witness, and he comes over, trying to ‘show off’ as the sheriff.” You started chuckling at the memory. “She can tell there’s no way in hell I’m into this guy, so she looks at him and says ‘yo-” 

“Boys.” Crowley popped in, cutting you off. “And you.” He shot you a look, making you roll your eyes. 

“Look, it’s the boy who wishes to be king.” You mocked him. 

“Look, it’s the whore’s whore.” He countered. 

You looked at him funny. “That doesn’t even make any sense.” You pointed out. 

“Bloody hell. Can I speak with you two?” He looked towards Sam and Dean. “Sans the women in this room.” Crowley growled. 

“Awe, is someone shy?” You teased. “Afraid to tell mommy you’re in a rough spot and can’t handle being king without my brother’s help?” 

He glared at you. “The only bloody reason I’m not sicking Juliet on you is because I have enough issues with these two morons.” He motioned to your brothers. 

“Mommy?” Mary asked, confused. 

“Fergus here is my boy. Not that I’m too proud to admit that.” Rowena sighed. “But, alas, here we are.” 

Mary didn’t look too pleased at that. “So, you’re not only dating a witch, you’re dating the King of Hell’s  _ mother _ ?!” She looked at you. “You’re a hunter!” 

You rolled your eyes. “Yes, I am.” You shrugged. “I don’t see the big deal.” You shot back at her. “It’s not like she coddles him, or even cares about him.” You pointed out. “So, she plays with magic. Each Winchester has made a deal with a demon at some point.” You told her honestly. “Not sure how that makes us better than her.” 

“She’s not human.” 

“Right here, dear. And, yes, I am.” Rowena corrected her. “I’ve just been around a very, very long time.” She seemed less bothered by Mary’s words than you did. 

Dean sighed. “Cut her some slack. She’s been gone, and can you blame her for being protective of us?” He told you. “Hell, I gave you shit for a year.” 

You shot him a look. “Don’t make me call you boyfriend and get him involved.” You seethed. 

Mary’s eyes shot to Dean. “Boyfriend?!” He hadn’t mentioned that.

“No. She’s just being a brat.” He ground out. 

“Oh, bloody hell. We all know you and the angel aren’t exactly being heavenly.” Crowley butt in. “Can’t see why you deny it so much.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Can we get back to Y/N dating a witch?!” Mary asked. 

Getting up, you shook your head. “Whatever. Looks like my visit is being cut short.” You downed the last of your beer and slammed the bottle on the table. 

“Dude. You’re bailing on  _ mom _ ?” Dean asked. 

“Dean’s right.” Sam added softly, having tried to keep quiet. “33 years is a long time for us, but to her, she blinked and things changed.” 

“Doesn’t give her the right to put my girlfriend down.” You pointed out. “Do I love mom? Yes. But, guys, I was 5 when she died. 5. My last memories of her were her doing my hair and putting me on the school bus.” You told them. “To me, that’s a lifetime ago. It’s like a stranger thinking they have a say in my love life. Rowena has done a lot for us, and I love her.” You looked at Dean. “Say she felt this way about your ‘friendship’ with Cas. Would you stand for that? After all the times he’s healed us? Saved our lives? Sacrificed himself?” You asked him. “Or would you defend someone who’s important to you.” 

Dean looked down as he watched you go, knowing you had a point. But, this was their  _ mom _ . How could you walk away from her?!


End file.
